Identical Mirror (Ouran Host Club Fanfic)
by jaci.sale
Summary: [New Summary coming] Yuina and Yasuko Yamashita are Identical twins, but people swore them more of a mirror, the two weren't ones for friends. But the only way people can tell each other apart is by their voices and the way the have their hair, Yuina's hair was always put in a high pony tail with long bangs, whole Yasuko had hers down with a side bang but it was barely visible.
1. Chapter 1

**[ Need back ground go to my Wattpad; Jaci_1D_Teen_Wolf .-.**

 **Never done this before so may or may not suck! ]**

 **Yuina's POV;**

Yasuko and I have just woken up from the long drive to our new home, our older sister Yukie's mansion. Our sister is an amazing painter and has her art fetching in 2 museums and she has little over $93,917,396,430 (I suck at different money things sorry) and it is growing exponential over the year. Since our mum (or mom if u want) came down with a very bad illness and since our dad died 4 years ago we had to move to our sisters mansion.  
We got out of the car and collected out bags from the boot of the taxi. we walked up to the front gate and when it opened our sister and 3 other people dressed as maids, greeted us. "Hello, Yuina and Yasuko, may we take your bags for you?" One of the girls asked bowing. I looked at my Yukie with a confused look.  
"Yuina, this is Miki, she is one of my maid." She told me and I nodded.  
"Um, no it's fine, me and my sister can handle this, but u can take this one." I said holding out mine and Yasuko's art supplies, Miki nodded and took the bag, and we started to walk up the long driveway, once we got to the top Yukie opened the door and we all walked in, the foyer was huge, Yasuko and I were so amazed that this was were our sister live, yes we had been here before but we were 3 at the time, so we wouldn't remember it.  
"Yuina and Yasuko, this way to your room." Another maid said, moshing us to follow her up the stairs, we looked at each other and nodded, we followed her up the stairs to our room. "This is your room, if you don't like the color we are very sorry!" She explained, I opened the door and the room was both purple and blue, we ran into the room and found two beds one blue and the other purple. Yasuko chose the blue one but swopped the pillows with the purple ones, I jumped on the purple one and put the blue pillows at the head of the bed. We grinned at each other and walked to the closet. "Um, your bags are at your door if you want to unpack.." The maid said and we turned to her and nodded.  
"I'm gonna go unpack." We said in unison, walking towards the door. "Um, miss what's your name?" We asked the maid.  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm Ren." She said happily, walking off.  
"She's nice." I told my twin and she nodded. We picked up our bags and walked back to our closets. I hung up all my dressed and put my jeans on hangers too, I placed my t-shirts on some and folded some up into draws, I think Yasuko did too, cause I hud her draws close and her closet too. When we finished I looked at the clock on the wall, 7:00PM. I walked over to Yasuko. "Sis it's nearly dinner we should go down to Yukie." I told her and she nodded. We walked down the stairs as fast as we could not trying to bump anyone on the way down.  
"Yuina! Yasuko! Dinners ready!" I heard Yukie yell, so we started to run to were we heard her yell.  
"Hey, Yukie! What's for dinner?" Yasuko asked.  
"Macaroni and cheese." She replied and we grinned.

 **:~:Time** **Skip:~:**

"Yuina and Yasuko, since you two won't be able to attend your old school I enrolled you into Ouran Highschool Academy, We can get the uniform tomorrow, okay girls?" Yukie said, we nodded and finished off our dinner.  
"Is Ouran as good as our old school?" We asked in unison, she nodded.  
"In fact it's better, it has state of the art facilities and only the richest of the rich attend, I'm the art teacher there so you two can come to me at any time." She explained happily, we nodded and left the room and headed back upstairs and into our room, got into our pj's and talked by the window.  
"Yasuko do you think mum well be okay, if we aren't there?" I asked, she nodded.  
"Of cause she will Yuina!" She replied, her gaze traveled to the backyard. "We could go and explore after school tomorrow, or we could just explore the school a little more." I nodded and walked over to my bed.  
"Good night." I said and she said to straight back, we finally fell asleep.

 **:~:Tomorrow:~:**

 **Yukie's POV;**

"Yuina! Yasuko! Get up! We have to get to school!" I yelled walking into their room, 'It looks like Yasuko went to sleep with Yuina, how cute!' I thought and walked over to the two. "C'mon girls get up!" I pulled the covers off them and grabs Yuina's foot and started tickling it.  
"Hey! St-stop th-that!" Yuina giggled. I did the same to Yasuko's foot and she jumped and started giggling trying to get my hand way from her foot.  
"You two need to get ready we have school, c'mon!" I told them and they both got into the same blue dress with light purple and blue ribbon as a belt, they tied up each others ribbon and put their hair the way they always have it, finally putting their glasses on. "Ready?" I asked they nodded and we walked to the car.  
"Sis, why don't you have a limo like other people on this block?" Yuina asked.  
"Well it's cause if I had a limo I.. wouldn't.. be.. able to.. do..." I then pulled out in front of the Hitachiin's limo. "This!" The girls were kneeling on their sets looking at the limo driver and giggling.  
"Okay, that was funny!" Yasuko giggled, the limo driver was beeping his horn at us but it just made the girls giggle a lot more.

 **:~:Time** **Skip:~:**

Once we got to school, the girls gripped each others hands and we started to walk in. I pushed the door open and let Yuina and Yasuko and a few other kids. "Good morning, Miss Yamashita!" They said and I nodded.  
"Hello." I replied and moshed the girls over to the front desk.  
"Good morning Yukie, you're a little late." Luce said.  
"I know, but I had to get my sisters up, this is Yuina the oldest of the two and her twin Yasuko." I said putting my hand on each of their heads as I said who was who.  
"Good morning girls, I see you don't yet have your uniforms we have some out back if you want to try them." Luce said and moshed for the girls to go with her.  
"Girls I'll be in Art Room #2 if you need me now go with Luce and get your uniforms you'll also get your class schedule." I explained and they nodded following her.  
"Bye, Yukie!" They said in unison.

 **Yuina's POV;**

When Yukie left for her class Yasuko and I followed Luce into the back room were the uniforms that weren't used were keeped.  
"What size are you Yuina?" She asked and I cheacked my tag on my dress.  
"Um, medium and same with my sister!" I explained and she nodded and went though the dresses.  
"Here we go! Two medium dresses!" She said pulling two dresses out off a coat hanger. We looked the dresses over and took one each and asked for the bathroom or a changing room. She took us were and we took her directions we went past a room that said 'Music Room #3' and it for some reason cout our eye the most, but we didn't enter. We followed the directions and found a HUGH! changing room. We walked in and there were 10 girls in there getting into sports clothes. We walked over to a changing room thing and got into the dresses. When we came out we ran back to the front desk, but when we hit a corner we banged into two guys.  
"Hey watch were your running!" The first guy said.  
"Hey were really sorry but you don't have to be mean to us!" We said in unison looking at the two boys, they were twins... identical twins.  
"wow you guys are twins?" Yasuko asked.  
"Oh no they're unicorns. Yes Yasuko they're twins!" I said useing my best sarcasm. The two stood up and both boys put a hand out to help us up.  
"Thanks." We said in unison again and a light blush was imprinted on Yasuko's face, it must be on my face too.  
"No problem what are your names?" They asked in unison.  
"I'm Yuina/Yasuko Yamashita and she's Yasuko/Yuina Yamashita." We said in unison. They nodded and walked past us. "And your name is?" We asked.  
They turned around, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." The boy on the left said.  
"And I'm Koaru Hitachiin." The one on the right said we nodded and walked our sepret ways. Yasuko and I both started running again and got to the front desk, Luce was waiting for us with knee high witch socks and brown cover school shoes.  
We took the socks and shoes and put them on, our stomachs let off a whale like sound and Luce giggled.  
"let me guess no breakfast?" She asked we nodded. "C'mon this way to the café!" She said and we followed her.

 **:~:Time Skip:~:**

Once we had our breakfast we discussed to go see what was in 'Music Room #3' and walked through the school to the room and stude at the door, I grabed the left door handle and Yasuko grabbed the right we pushed the door open and inside were 6 boys. We looked at each other and tried to close the door again and leave but some one grabbed us.  
"Hello ladies." A blonde with purple eyes said dragging us into the room.  
"Wh-what do you want?" We stuttered in unison.  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask why you opened the club doors when every girl in school knows that you're not aloud to have a sneak peek at what we will do next!" He said trying to be all dramatic. I looked at my twin then back at the guy.  
"That doesn't explain why you dragged us in here!" I explained.  
"Oh quite it boss they're new how could they know!" I knew those voices it was Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Yeah, wait boss? That's a stupid name." Yasuko said giggling, I smaked the back of her head and faceplamed.  
"Yasuko sometimes you can be very stupid its oveocily a nickname or hes the 'king' in the club." I said putting air quotes around 'king'. The blonde stood prode when I said he was 'the king', and I was very teemtde to wrown his 'go lucky' attachide but though I shouldn't.  
"Well since your new, I'm Tamaki Suoh, it's very nice to meat you two." The blonde said bowing and kissing our hands, we just giggled trying not to laugh like mental.  
The guy with the glasses, pushed them up and spoke, "I'm Kyoya Ootori." We just eyed the reast as they introdusted them selves. There was Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Yasuko and I bowed and introduced ourselves.  
"I'm Yuina Yamashita, it's nice to meet you." I said.  
"And I'm Yasuko Yamashita, it's nice to meet you." We stood up straight and tried to leave.  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" A boy came running in, he looked like a girl, but hey some boys do!  
"Haruhi, you know what time we meet in the club!" Tamaki said, pulling a 'drimatic' pose


	2. AN inporten if u think it is :3

so! Okay... I may do; 'The New Kids, Yuina and Yasuko Yamashita' in parts cause it was abit of a cliffhanger last time ay! xD so yea i'll do it in parts but only 2 (I hope!) and if need be i'll make it shorter! and I may make this a Hikaru and Kaoru love Story, if I do could you lovey Readers help?


	3. The New Kids, Yuina and Yasuko Yamashita

**previously;**

..."I'm Yuina Yamashita, it's nice to meet you." Yuina said.

"And I'm Yasuko Yamashita, it's nice to meet you." Thay stood up straight and tried to leave.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A boy came running in, he looked like a girl, but hey some boys do!

"Haruhi, you know what time we meet in the club!" Tamaki said, pulling a 'dramatic' pose...

—

"Yes, I know what time! My dad was just feeling ill so I made him some so- Um who are they?" Haruhi said pointing at the two. The twins facepalm and introduce themselves once more, he nodded and turned his attention back to Tamaki, "Tamaki-senpai, why would u let them in, I thought yo-" he was cut off by the Hitachiin twin.

"Haruhi, there new! They're Miss Yamashita's daughters... right?" They asked in unison to the other twins that had entered the club. They shook their heads.

"No, we're Yukie's little sisters!" They said in unison.

"we have to live with her since our mums in the hospital, and our dad had died 4 years ago... but let's not think that." Yuina said.

"Um, Yuina... look at the time, class will start soon and we still have to find room 1-A." Yasuko said looking at her watch. The Hitachiin twin looked at Haruhi then all three of them looked at Yuina and Yasuko, the female twins looked at each other getting ready to run.

"Yuina and Yasuko, we're in that class with Haruhi." The male twins said in unison with a shared smirk.

 **Yasuko's POV:**

Hikaru and Kaoru shared the same devilish look and I was just about to bolt outta there with Yuina in my grip, we were still holding each others hands, but before I did they had said they were in that class. I looked at my watch once more, only 3 more minutes till the bell goes, and we hadn't even gone and seen were the other classes were! "Well um, could you show us the class?" We asked in unison, the three nodded and waved goodbye, the Hitachiin's grabbed either one of our arms, Hikaru grabbed mine whole Kaoru grabbed Yuina's, we were dragged to the room, it was close to where the cafe was but not as close as the front desk.

"Who are those girls?" one of the girls at the front of the class asked, we were going to introduce our selves once the bell rang so we just walked over to the far middle.

:~:Since **I suck at some stuff** I' **m-a Time Travel to the near future! Bye~!:~:**

The teacher had finally come to class and had gone over the role but once he came to our names he looks oddly at us and asked who we were. "Well, I'm Yasuko Yamashita..." I said standing up and bowing.

"And I'm her twin, Yuina Yamashita." Yuina said copying my actions.

"Oh! Yukie, did say she had younger sisters that were going to be living with her... so you two are the girls she was talking about?" We nodded and he had a slight smirk, "very well! We have only just started a new study so I won't give you homework, unless you two would like to buddy up with people or a person of you pick." He followed his statement but standing up and gesturing to the other students, we nodded and thought.

"Nar! We'll just watch and what ever we learn we can fill in on you so you know we are listening!" We said together, leaning back in our seats and putting one hand on each others shoulder and the other hand behind our heads grinning at each other. He nodded and sat back in his chair and finished the role. I zoned out and I could tell Yuina half did she was the one to pay attention in class.

"So everyone, apart from our new arrives, can remember what we were learning?" The class nodded, "Good! Now who can tell me what we are learning about today?" The Haruhi, boy, had raised his hand and the teacher pointed to him and asked him to speak. He stood up and said,

"We are learning about..." He had named the subject *sorry I can think right now! ;-;* and sat back down, Yuina looked at me and I looked at her, we nodded and grinned.

 **Haruhi's POV;**

Those girls, I swear are female Hikaru and Kaoru's! Why are they looking at each other like I'm their new pray?! I sat back in my seat, in a relaxed way, and leaned back in it, the teacher nodded and started our lesson, I actually already knew what we were learning, it was a part of the entrance exam so I would know this quite well. "Hey Haruhi..." Hikaru started, "You okay?" Kaoru keeped the sentice going, "You're looking off into space oddly and your eyes glassed over." They finshed together. I blinked afuw times and shock my head.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm okay, I already know this it was part o-" I was cut off by the twins eyes lighting up and grabbing each of my arms that was the closed to the other boy.

"Can you tutor us?!" They whisper shout at me making the two new girls look at us, GREAT! I have forgotten their names already!

"Hmm, I don't know... you'll have to listen really well." I said with a slight giggle, they looked shocked and nodded their heads fast.

"We'll listen, we will! we will!" They said together and turned their attention back to the teacher but kept glancing at me whole I drew some little doodles on a spare peace of note paper I had taken from my school note's book. "Wow, Haruhi, you're really good, who are you drawing?" I wasn't paying to much attention to who said this so I muttered,

"The two of you..." I finely finished the drawing of them, I baced it off of the chibi like things my dad was trying to get me into, I think it was something to do with anime..?

 **Yuina's POV;**

Wait, that Haruhi, boy, got here by the entrance exams? He must have been how smart, Yasuko and I tried that way since we were staying with Dad!

I noticed that Haruhi had gotten a scap of paper and was drawing on it... she was really good, I'll tell Yukie about her for extension-Art. I nudged Yasuko and slightly pointed at him, she looked and I swear her mouth feel to the ground! She lended over and tapped the front of the desk, making sure the teacher didn't see, he looked up with a confused look and we smirked. "We sore your art, have you been in Yukie's class yet?" We asked tilting our head to the same side, she shook her head.

"No, we have 3 of everything at this school and isn't her room for the advanced art projects?" He asked and we thought, we pulled out our phones and texted Yukie, she replied with a yes and we nodded, he shrugged and said, "I probably won't get into her class, I have art next anyway." We nodded and put our phones away and pulled out our timetable.

"Same here..." We said and he nodded and finished off his drawing and we watched from the corners of our eyes. "So... cool..." We said out of unison, which was really odd.

 **-NOTE! THINGY-**

 **hi-yo! I'm da Author, Jaci ^^ or Jacquelyn, or whatever u can't to call me, just not; fat, loser, gay, lame, et. I am someone who loves to make stories but sucks at spelling! okay so this (- the Note thingy) was 1238 words so please fave, comment, and put dis story on ya reading list! cause my heart is in this story, and for those who read it... and this; U really must like to read, cause I'm boring myself right now! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	4. Girl-hood and Art

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284896c8feae939f0b4c0c11b5af011e"strongYuina's POV:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39165f3dc4c267741d88e7cc43239311"We had gotten to school and were planning on meeting Yukie in her Art Room but we had gotten taken back to Music Room #3 and I swear I sore Yasuko breath fire when demanding we be release to find Yukie, she asked if we wanted a ride to school but we declined so we could find our way to and from school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee418efd81bf4912fdf909b3b12e831""Yasuko... are you alright?" I asked pulling on the sleeve of her dress, let's just say if she was a cat her tail would be going at 100 miles an hour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026b848c219efa172d35025983b2b2e7""Yeah, just perfect!" She faked a smile and kept her arms folded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2251fc68b1374987267d0531c3df444""Hey, Yasuko! What's that on your skirt?" One of the twins asked. I looked behind her and my eyes widened and I jumped behind her as if to give her a surprise hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44a59b393e778334f3d2f89b99286aa""Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, I whispered into her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="562f2cdce3025fe49b0bdf245a8bd0db""When was your cycle meant to start?" She turned to me and nearly screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cecf8fb0e89e32e89924836c53eba4f5""I wasn't prepared for it for then next 5 days! Why would it start so early?!" I shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382e040366c16d7a7d4b725217657c6a""Um, what's going on?" Tamaki had asked, I hope that's his name. He's the tall blonde with purple eyes right? We blushed, and walked out back wards, "We need to find Yukie, um, where is Art Room #3?" We said together and Tamaki pointed us in the right direction, Go back to the first floor and take three lefts then a right! We ran, as fast as out legs can go in this dress and whole she was holding her bag over the blood stain in the back of the skirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a809dfd6777685fa2e9038bb17c464""Yukie!" We yelled. She turned to us whole spinning around in her desk chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33386fa5501ba797c4a15355a605b595""Yeah? Girls, are you okay? You look like you ran a marathon." Yasuko ran over to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7f849a4e58f82c7d3aca395b8337a7b""I don't want to be a girl anymore!" She yelled and Yukie got what she meant. She had gotten a glint in her eye and she whipped out a spare uniform and pad, she moved her fingers and a tam-pax was hidden behind the pad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b971778269c0bb006b73ea1e018c86f"Yasuko grabbed the tam-pax and uniform, thanked her and ran to the nearest room to change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1fc3b8e6324169e0a1fa11006de6d2"strongHaruhi's POV:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164911b7417160c1d8d9f733dcdf1dd2"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135d4803bb17502896e64dd4f6d43ff1""Hey Hikaru, what did you mean when you asked Yasuko what was on her skirt?" Tamaki asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea62a30d1bb1b267092787a99aa22687""Boss, I'm Kaoru..." Kaoru said and I sore him sweat drop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e28247c17ca687887126bdcf4d2e49""Well, whatem style="box-sizing: border-box;" I/em meant was, there was some red stuff on the back of her s-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb4554d82ca1fa427f0ccf129b29cc0""RED WHAT?! Wait so that means..." I yelled and they all looked at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d74d176ad757e1d5253ec43523ad0f1""Oh yeah! Haru-Chan's a girl! Do you know what was on her skirt?" Honey asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c075db1c07530b3be8a66340e735bf05""Haven't any of you have Sex Ed before?"They nodded, "Then put two and two together! Yasuko is a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girl/em, she had em style="box-sizing: border-box;"red stuff /emon her em style="box-sizing: border-box;"skirt/em, SHE. IS. A. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"GIRL/em!" Tamaki must have put two and two together since he was the first to react./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51439373b72b8ec2bef20a3050f63899""She's on her... Period?" He asked I sighed and nodded, they all just started to freak out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ea7daba3945dfab9dfca013ec7a1da""I don't see why you're freaking out over this, I mean I am a girl, I have a menstrual cycle." I said and I think they view me as a different person now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f42c765109a828f5a3e14da4c05a54""Okay well then when does your menstrual cycle begin?" The twins asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da63b15c0c135da07a58d82fdc0939d5""None-of-your-business, that's when!" I said and the twins had the evil look they always have when they try to get what they want. "Oh no..." I said as they ran to my bag and strip searched it, they pulled out my books my pencil case and then my spare cloths. They then went to the smaller compartment of my bag and they then pulled out my period pack, what? A girls got to be ready for anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406631c0820560fbd60fe44c302d58c9"I blushed. "Put those back! Th-there for in case it comes early..." They shrugged and put all my things back in my bag. "Thank you, now can we change the topic?" I was basically begging for it to be changed!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3725c2e19622ad50c677a8d93bd9464c""Sure, Haruhi!" Tamaki said and I nodded. The bell for homeroom rang and we had to walk to our homeroom classes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9479de09480909b8d7cb18ba98bbb0ec"I spotted Yuina walking out of Art Room #2 and I waved, running over to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc7cac3297ce4c235c335757c25e3452""Hey, so hows your sister?" I asked, Yasuko then walked out of the room with a new uniform on and had her bag draped over her shoulder with I bet was her last uniform in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1435cf056b76910f93b4601c2ef82878""Yasuko, you alright?" Yuina asked she blushed and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bccb880e442e2b79ba7e986cde0b6ce8""Hey it's all okay! I know how you feel, those guys are just asking for a smack in the face." I said but remembered that no one knows I'm a girl, they must know by now!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7df84ac7e8eabdaf2ed87cc95907155""You do? How, it's not like your a cross-dresser or something, are you" They asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4080714604955e2e96d1d9d77e3f8f1""Hehe... promise u wont tell anyone, but yes I am a girl, the only reason is because I really like being in the host club, don't tell them though." I said and they nodded with a slight giggle. "Remember to refuse to me as he, him and boy or man." They nodded again and we walked to class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a35edd0ad30893c0125dcf7d2544fa53"strong:~:Le Time Travel montage, No POV:~:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abc8af51917224e6803ffb5f19a75236""Morning Yukie!" Yuina and Yasuko said in unison walking into their sisters class room, they had a 3rd year teacher since, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"1) she was their sister/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"2) they were a lot better with art then other students/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e25b91fea5a60506ee971562e0fb2f9a""Hello girls. Just sit over in the front, the others will be coming in later." Once she said this the bell had gone and people pilled into the class room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f04f5b9493a61d4826658d09e0d04bf""Morning, Miss Yamashita." Some girls said and sat around the twin girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6399c533af711c8cda745fd2fc770ecf""Morning, Miss Yamashita. Oh, hi, Yunia and Yasuko." Takashi said walking past the teacher and sitting to the left of the girls, closest to Yunia. "Are you okay Yasuko?" He asked leaning over and asking the younger twin that was more far from him. She nodded and blushed slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97d8083689d5c2a79e0932d232f815a""Good morning Miss Yamashita!" A childish voice squealed and noticed the twins, he jumped up next to Takashi and smiled. "Hello, Yuina and Yasuko! What are you doing in a 3rd year class?" The girls looked at each other then at their sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cfd98d33816cf69bd224313f00d3fb3""Since our sister is the teacher she had gotten the Principle to let us go into this class, and if you have seen our art then you'll know that we should most defiantly be in this class!" They spoke together and smiled an identical mirrored smile. The two boys nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7d77c2c276e700957aa559d5c794c2"The two girls then blocked all the odd looks and they pulled out their time tables. "Well after this I have English em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(or would it be called Japanese?)/em, what do you have again?" Yasuko asked looking down on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85bb7c691dc450b90904ff2306122fac""I have P.E. Do we have the PE uniform?" Yuina replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d983a5e18422d0504a5aab0059ca4079""Um, girls..." Yukie said and the two put their table away and looked up at her. "Girl's please pay attention, I don't wish to keep you after class." The two nodded. "Okay, now class, shall we begin?" There were a few 'hai's and nods. Yuina pulled out her art supplies as did Yasuko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ede7f37870eda643dc3915b2761c89d"""Um, Yuk- I mean Miss Yamashita, since we are new we don't know what to do."" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(they said it together, if I use more then one, ", then they said it together, unless I say they do then it shall be one, ", okay?)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197ae615723b9f377eb640603a2ca8d2""Oh, well buddy up with someone and they can help you." The two nodded and instantly knew who to pick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc65ae6f477e81095fcc236d42cab3db""I'll pick Mori." Yuina said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9292648e4d15896b96683bacdf3e2e2c""Okay but I wanted him, okay I guess I got Honi." Yasuko said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e4f169ad2e73ed250944a2b496d7075"The four slided their desks together and Yasuko swooped places with Mori. Yukie then grabbed a piece of chalk, writing; faith, hope, love. "Does anyone think they can draw these for words, but don't use the words in general. But this exercise is only for those who have finished the work at hand." Yukie stated and the hole class nodded, about 5-7 kids got up and asked for a sheet to do the work on the board./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a22d6e6222aab2679532556bf61293""So what do we do?" The twins asked in unison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d521117c1bc9742717d73eda7936540""Well... you must draw a realistic drawing of a family member, whether they are dead or alive, and try your very hardest not to use an eraser for mistakes." Mori said and everyone in the room was shocked, usually Honi is the talkative one not Mori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c3545fe2de31a245f47a31c50bac966"The girls nodded and looked at their sister. ""So we could draw each other or our sister?"" Mori and Honi nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2ca103bb3bedef95e3dce8c8d1d451""I call dibs on Yukie." Yasuko said, Yunia nodded and called dibs on their dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db155dfbf46876c3840bf1ed98e430c""I want to see how much I remember of dad..." Yasuko nodded and they both got handed a piece of paper from Yukie. /p 


End file.
